Metal Gear Solid Dark Cover
by TheTurtleSage
Summary: Set between MGS1 and MGS2, snake faces his most dangerous mission yet.The End is up now so I hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

Metal Gear Solid

Dark Cover.

This story takes place between MGS1 and MGS2, Snake faces his most dangerous mission yet. Review soon with any ideas or charters you would like to add.

Chapter one – we need you, again

3/11/2008 – 18:00.

At the bay near the end of Alaska, soldiers were heading towards a hut on top of a rough hill. The group of black soldiers had four men covering the doors, two men for each window and five men at the back and the rest took cover with their guns pointing at the house.

One the count to three the soldier at front broke the door down and scan the house, the soldier took out his radio, 'He's not here sir'.

The soldier felt a handgun beside his forehead then a rough voice spoke 'After last time, you thought you can catch me off guard twice'.

The soldier thought he best tell the truth to this man, 'Colonel Campbell sent us to get you'.

'You can tell him that I don't give a rats ass, I don't work for him or the US anymore'.

'But we need you Snake'.

The man with the handgun turned to the doorframe and saw old Roy Campbell.

'I don't care Roy, I work with Otacon now at Philanthropy'.

'Please Snake, I can offer you a good deal'.

'Like Foxdie'.

'For gods sake Snake, I wouldn't be here if I didn't need you'.

The two men stared at each other for a moment sizing each other up.

Snake broke the silence, 'Send your men out and I will listen and that's all'.

The soldiers got out of the hut waiting for the Colonel to come down.

Colonel stood up while Snake sat down, 'Snake it's been a long time but it's good to see you'.

'Cut the crap Roy and get along with the mission and the deal'.

'Ok snake as you know Ocelot sold the data of Metal Gear Rex anyone who had the right sum of cash, now the data has been used to make another Metal Gear, we don't know all the details and also Gray Fox's body is missing'.

'What'?

'I sent some of my men to recover his body but there was nothing to recover and the group who have the Metal Gear are a black market op and we can't touch them, so we need to send someone in and earn their trust so we can get the info we need.

'And why me'.

'Snake, you are best, and the only one we have left out of Foxhound'.

'What this deal, you keep on talking about'.

'A base you can use for Philanthropy in New York city with all the gear you would need plus a 5 thousand dollar's cash for your other needs such as food, Otacon is checking out the base as we speck'.

Snake's codec rang, 'That's him'.

'Hi Otacon'.

'Sorry Snake, they forced me'.

'It's ok Otacon'.

'But it is a good base, computers, guns, we could ran a small army from here, but it's up to you'.

'We could use that and the money'.

'So you going to take the mission'.

'Yeh there's also a Metal Gear involved, stay at the base and tell the soldiers to get out'.

'Ok Snake but be careful'.

Snake got off the codec, looked at Campbell, 'Ok Colonel, when do we start'.

Campbell broke into a smile 'Right now, Solid Snake'.


	2. Chapter 2

Metal Gear Solid

Dark Cover.

As I said before this story takes place before MGS1 and MGS2 so enjoy.

Chapter two – Pliskin

4/11/2008 – 01:00

Snake thought the Colonel gone mad after all this time.

'You want me to do what'? Asked Snake.

'Snake we need you to go deep under cover as one of them to earn their trust and use it for our needs, so you will need a new code name'.

'Why'.

'They'll shoot the hero of shadow Moses on sight, so we destroyed all your files and records as far as we care, there is no Solid Snake, Your new code name will be Pliskin, David Pliskin a crooked man you sell info and data to the highest bidder in merry old England.

'Why England'.

'There's a underground base they use quite often there, so it's the most likely place where they keep the new metal gear'.

The Colonel drop a file with photos into Snake's lap.

Snake looked at the photo, it showed a thin rat like man, 'Who's this guy'.

'His name David Jones but he also known as Snatch the Rat, he works with the group they are known as Dark Happiness'.

'Sounds like some hippy group'.

'Be careful Snake, their leader is a dangerous man, the rumour is he called Mist Snake'.

'What the hell'.

'We have no idea, but These guys might have some sort of powers'.

Snake smiled a little bit, 'As always'.

'You will meet Snatch later on today at 20:00'.

'As Pliskin right'.

'Do what you do best Snake, Destroy Metal Gear by any means'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

4/11/2008 – 20:00

It was the worst kind of place Snake could have ever thought of, it was cold, dark and raining, God he hated England.

Smoking in the ally, the target walked past, time to start with the mission.

'Hey'

The rat like male stop, he was wearing jeans and a large brown coat, walked into the ally'. 'What the hell, you want'.

Snake smiled, 'Its not what I want, its what data and info I can sell you'.

The rat like man just stared at Snake, 'What kind of data or Info'.

'My hacker can get you anything you want'.

'Your new on the block aren't you'.

'Yeh just moved here last week'.

'So how can I trust you'.

Snake smiled, 'I'll tell you what, I'll give you a free sample something small, you can check it out'.

'When'

Tomorrow, here, same time'.

Snake and the rat like man shook hands and left the ally.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

18/12/2008

Snake had been selling Snatch data for a few weeks now, they were meeting in a small café in a small town, Snatch was ten minutes late today but he came.

'Hi Pliskin, sorry that I'm late'.

'It's ok, you're buying'.

Snatch laughed 'ok then'

'So what do you need today' asked Snake.

'Well I need to know have you heard of Dark Happiness'.

'Yeh a group of black market op, cool guys'.

'Glad you think so, I'm a part of that group'.

'No way'.

'Yeh I told them all about you and they might have a few jobs for you'.

'But'

'You have to meet the boss first'.

Snake smiled, 'Can't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Metal Gear Solid

Dark Cover

Hope you enjoy the story, set between MGS1 and MGS2, and review plz.

Chapter three – The Boss or is it

5/1/2009 – 03:00

Snake was getting all set up to meet Snatch at the ally they first met each other, Snatch was going to take him to Dark Happiness base today. Snake hoped he could get in then get out but nothing was that simple.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

5/1/2009 – 05:00

Snake waited for a little while, Then Snatch walked quickly into ally, looked around. 'Hey Pliskin, put this on'. Handed Snake a blindfold. 'Why would I need this' asked Snake. 'Sorry Pliskin, but the boss keeps everything hush-hush, you know how it is with Dark Happiness'. Snake tied the blindfold over his eyes as Snatch lead him by foot for a few minutes, put in a car in for a few hours and climb blindly down a ladder.

'Ok Pliskin, you can take it off'.

Snake took the blindfold off quickly and the under ground base was something else, it was the size of at least five warehouses and people were all over doing this or that.

Snatch lead Snake to a office and took a seat.

'The boss will be here in a few moments'.

Snake had a quick look around the office, it looked like a normal office other then the cloak hanging over the door at the back of the office.

Then a man entered and Snake had a shock, he looked like Liquid Snake. Snake wasted no time, took out a knife and stabbed it in Liquid's chest, as the knife entered Liquids chest it turned into mist.

'What the hell, liquid you're dead'.

The man who looked like Liquid laughed, 'I'm sorry, I have taken a fancy to Liquid Snake for some time, if I known you hated him so, I would of just change'.

'What do you mean by that'.

'I'm the first Snake, Mist they called me, unlike the others I was born with a power to make myself into mist at will, this power also lets me take the form of anyone, but you are Pliskin'.

'Yeh David Pliskin any data you want, I got'.

'A knife stabber too'.

'Sorry about that, the S O B tried to kill me and left me for dead'.

'No, No I like that in a man, but let me tell you why you are here'.

Snake give a nod.

'You see Pliskin, we're hoping to add our ranks to Dark Happiness when we put our plan into action, and Snatch told us all about you, so we thought we will put you though a trail run'.

'I see, how long does this trail run take'.

'As long as it takes but we must meet the other crew, we have here'.

Mist walked to the front door, 'Follow me'. Snake got up and followed him'.

Mist led Snake to what look like a small gym, 'Red eye, come and meet our new friend.

The man with long spiky light blue hair came off the treadmill and walked towards mist. Snake notice he had a long scar over his right eye, and the eye was also red.

'This is Red eye also known as the copycat, his wonderful red eye allows him to copy the moves of others but it's far more then that'.

'You flatter me, mist' said Red and return to the treadmill.

A while later Mist led Snake to a room filled with all sorts of weapons guns, swords, knifes, stars and a woman, using sai's in the middle of the mat.

'Pliskin, this is our angel of blood, she a weapons freak as you can see, she been trained in every known combat even CQC'.

She had short black hair, good body, wore something that a Jedi Knight but black and was killing the punch bag.

'She very good,' said mist, 'Maybe you take her on later if you wish'.

They were now in a room filled with deep holes.

'Our friend here has a bit of a anger problem but he is the strongest man I have ever known'.

The man in the middle of the room with is legs cross was topless with short black hair and a bread, he looked normal enough.

'Steel here comes from a long line of Spartans, a true warrior worthy of Big Boss, but we'll leave him for now, believe me you don't want to make him mad'.

Mist led Snake back to the office, 'Each person here is special in his or her own way, meet the others and prove yourself'.

'How do I do that' asked Snake

Mist smiled 'I'm sure you will think of something'.


	4. Chapter 4

Metal Gear Solid

Dark Cover

Those you had review thank you, and Adder I is hoping to add you for a fight against my charter Red eye (if you don't know who he is read chapter 3). So enjoy.

Chapter four – Prove it.

11/1/2009 – 01:30

Snake was drinking some black coffee, waiting in the café outside London. Campbell walked to the café sat on the other side of the table.

'What is it Pliskin'.

'Call me Snake'

'Pliskin'

'Ok ok, its about the leader'.

'What of him'.

'Did you know he is a son of Big Boss'.

'What'.

'Yeh and he can change his looks to whoever he wants, for I know you could be him'.

'We need a plan then, from now on your backup, will be wearing tapes on our right arms and under the tape will be a black X so you know it's us'.

'Sounds like a plan'.

'Have you found out anything about the new Metal Gear'.

'No I have to prove myself somehow'.

'Do soon who knows what they got in store for the world'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

11/1/2009 – 15:00

Snake was doing some weapons training with Angel, Snake had two small daggers while she had a spear. Hours later they grab something to eat.

'Thanks for helping me train', said Angel, 'It's always better to train with a live target then a punch bag'.

'Don't worry about it, so why are you here, you could be the weapons camp, training movie stars or something'.

Angel smiled, 'One bad day,………………I don't know why I'm telling you this'.

'If you don't want to'.

'No it's ok, I was at a school where they think differently to the US, one day while my parents were picking me up, a bomb was set off by the US, ever since then I trained myself to be the best and took those down, who killed my school friends and family'.

Snake was about to ask a question, but another member of Dark Happiness joined them, he was known as the knower, a mind reader. He had no hair and was deeply twisted or so he heard.

'Hi knower' said Angel.

'Angel, Mist is getting more restless so our friend would have to act soon'.

'If I know what to do then I would do anything'.

Then a voice shouted behind then, 'ANYTHING'.

Snake turned only to see Steel, 'Yeh anything'.

Steel the Spartan looked into his eyes, 'Then Pliskin prove yourself to me'.

'What you have in mind'.

'One round in the ring'.

'Fine Steel you're on'.

Steel smiled, 'Tonight we'll see if you have what it takes'.

11/1/2009 – 20:00

Snake couldn't believe what he was about to do, if Steel was a true Spartan, snake would have a tough time beating him, Spartan were said to be the greatest soldiers of all time. A small crowd was going to watch the fight maybe Mist was here as well.

Snake step into the small ring and Steel was at the other end smiling like Christmas had came early for him.

'Pliskin I hope you're ready to be killed'.

Snake smiled, 'Hope you are ready to cry to your momma'.

Steel laughed, 'Sprit, good for you'.

The bell rang and Steel was already on the attack, swinging powerful punches at snake. Snake dodge the punches the best he could but one hit him at the side.

It felt like he been hit by ten tanks at once, Snake fell and rolled out of the way of Steel's kicks.

Snake got up and lay a few punches into Steels face, but he just smiled.

'you got a do better then that'.

There was only one way snake could think of beating Steel and he hoped it would pay off.

Snake ran at Steel, grabbed him left him off and brought him down with a knee to the groin, ran to the ropes and ran back at steel with a clothesline knocking steel down.

All snake heard one person clapping, snake saw it was Mist still looking like Liquid.

'Well done Pliskin, anyone who can knock down Steel is worthily, you have proven yourself.


	5. Chapter 5

Metal Gear Solid

Dark Cover

Enjoy the story folks.

Chapter five – Metal Gear Cable

11/1/2009 – 20:30

Under the warehouse base, a room housing the Metal Gear had one person and he had a special mission, to power the new Metal Gear.

Tapping into his Chi, he focus all his chi into his right hand, glowing a dark blue power the power of his chi was more powerful then ever now that anyone can see that power.

Thanks to Angel and Pliskin his skills and power went beyond limits of his wildest dreams. Angel give him shills of kung Fu and Pliskin give him such will power making him even more powerful then Mist but he would not use that power against him, no Mist saved his life and he owed him.

All it took to get this power was a blink into the eye.

Red eye smiled and left to tell Mist the good news, he can power metal gear anytime Mist wished, after that he would be free to go and do as he liked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

11/1/2009 – 21:15

Snake was following Mist as he wanted to show him something. Lead into a lab that Snake never seen before, there were bits of blood all over the place.

'Pliskin what do you know of the Shadow Moses story' asked Mist.

'Only what I have read'.

'Then you would know the one who doomed metal gear Rex was not Solid Snake, no it was Gray Fox'.

'What of him'.

'Look up'.

Snake looked up and his eye widen, 'What the hell'

Near the ceiling a body dangled with tubes running into the mouth, short blonde hair, wearing only cyborg trousers. It was Gray Fox

'You see Pliskin, we recover the body to upgrade our Metal Gear so that someone like him won't doom our Metal Gear but we were quite surprise to find him limp towards to door but we took him down quickly, we drugged him right now we just killing him slowly with those tubes following with a little bit of poison, he only got a day and half left in him maybe two.

'Why would you show me this' asked Snake.

'Just showing you what happens to hero's they die, Pliskin but now I would like to show you something else'.

Mist lead Snake further underground till they were in a huge room and in the middle was a huge machine, a snake like head and neck, a slim like middle with a load of thin metal cables for arms and two hind legs.

'Metal Gear' said Snake.

'Yes Metal Gear Cable, a truly powerful machine'.

'Again why are you showing me this'.

'To tell you, our wonderful plan Pliskin, you see we will use this Metal Gear to destroy the world leaders and partners, the world then will be in state of fighting each other, those who live, we will rule over.

'I see'

'And you Pliskin will have a safe place here as long as you remain loyal to me, that is all I ask.

Snake smiled 'It's good to know that I have a safe place here'.

Mist smiled 'wise choice Pliskin, good choice your part of the dark happy family now'.

………………………………………………………………………………………

12/1/2009 – 02:40

Campbell and Snake meet at a different café in Liverpool.

'They what?' asked Campbell

'They have Gray Fox and he has less then two days to live………I have to do something.

'No Pliskin we have to…'

'IT'S SNAKE, I HAVE RISKED MY LIFE FOR OUR COUNTRY FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME, GRAY FOX SAVED ME, NOW I GOT A CHANCE TO SAVE HIM.

'Snake….I….I…'

'Save it Roy, I going to save fox tonight and after this mission I never want to see you ever again'.

'Snake, what if…'

'No Roy after this, leave me.

'Snake I thought we were friends'.

No Roy, you just used me for sneaking mission and now I got a real friend even a best Friend and Otacon never used me.


	6. Chapter 6

Metal Gear Solid

Dark Cover

I would like to thank Adder for letting me use her in this chapter and I hope you like it.

Chapter 6 – Yin and Yang – Snake and Adder.

12/1/2009 – 15:00

Roy Campbell walked in his office, sat into his large chair and started drinking some booze. He messed up this time and Snake would never trust him again. While opening another bottle he noticed he was not alone.

'Who's there' asked Campbell.

A young woman with blonde hair, wearing Black with a crossbow on her back.

'Who the hell are you'.

She slapped him, 'I'm a friend of Otacon's, he dig around and found out this mission off yours is not to go for another three months'.

Roy smiled 'So what, what do you plan to do'.

The woman slapped him again, 'Already done, I reported to your boss and these files here'. She throw them into Campbell's lap. 'Your fried Campbell, they sacked you'.

The young woman was not lying and the files proved that and Roy Campbell broke into tears.

'No……..Snake he…….can't find………..out.

'Too late but he still going in not for you but for he wishes to destroy all the Metal Gear'.

Roy nodded and left the office, it would be the last time Snake would see him till a long, long time

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

12/1/2009 – 20:00

Snake looked at his partner, 'Adder I hope you did not hurt him too bad'.

She smiled, 'Only a little'.

Snake shook his head, 'look I have to save fox and after that I will deal with metal Gear and Mist.

'So that leaves me with, Steel, Angel and Red eye'.

'Yeh but I might need your help getting fox down'.

They entered the base though the front doors, there were only a few people at this time off day at the base.

They both slowly got to the lab where fox was.

'Don't forget Snake, our little deal'.

'Yes, yes a nice dinner at Paris for you and me'.

Adder smiled and quickly got her bow and arrows out, firing a few arrows at the tubes fox fell, Snake caught him, lay him down.

'Fox, Fox can you hear me'.

Fox's eyes opened slowly, 'Am I dead'.

'No, Fox we got you, a friend is waiting outside, he's called Otacon can you make it'

'Snake it might be best if you take him'.

'Yeh, I be as quick as I can'.

Snake held Fox over by the shoulder and lead Fox to Otacon.

Adder walked around the base for a little bit shooting guards in the head looking into rooms.

'So your snake's friend, Adder'.

She turned and saw a spiky light blue haired man with a scar over his right eye.

'How would you know about Snake', asked Adder.

'I looked into his eyes, he said as he blinked, 'So Mist will be waiting for him with the metal gear'.

'Don't it need to power up'.

'Already done'.

'Why don't you step aside, save you getting your ass kick scar face'

'The name is Red eye, see'

Adder looked closer and saw his eye was indeed, red.

'So you have a red eye so what'.

'Silly little one, it gives me my power'.

They both ran at each other and placed a kick with the same leg at the same spot.

Adder backed off and fried a few arrows at Red but he caught them with his hands

'No one has caught my arrows before'

Adder started to throw punch's at Red but he had ether blocked it or moved out off the way.

It was like he knew where and when she was going to kick or punch thought Adder, it was as if…..

'I was reading your mind Adder'

'What the hell'

'You see Adder, the fight was all but over as soon as I looked into your eyes, My red eye can copy your moves and allows me to block them and look into your mind'.

'So you know who snake was'.

'Yes and I allow him only to go so far'.

'You may have all these cool powers and all, but why do you fight'.

'Mist wishes me to'.

'No what is your reason'.

Red eye's eyes widen, 'a reason to fight is there such a thing'.

'Yes I fight because I can stand up for myself and others'.

'Then no I have no reason'

Red eye sat down, 'I must think about these things'.

'Join us we have a reason to destroy all metal gears in the world'.

'Not now I must find my reason, only then I will be worthy to fight those such as you and snake, till next time'.

Red eye walked out off the room and gone to find his true path in life.

He was not so bad thought Adder.

Snake walked in a few moments later, 'You ok, Adder'.

'Yeh how's Fox'.

'He will pull though, I hope'.

'Come on, Smiled Adder, 'Lets do what we do best, destroy a the hell outta of everything.

Snake laughed, 'Ok, but leave Mist to me'.


	7. Chapter 7

Metal Gear Solid

Dark Cover

Sorry that I have been away for a while but it has been Christmas and all but I'm back and enjoy the rest of the story.

And Hi to Adder and Venom

Chapter seven – Facing the unknown

12/01/2009 – 20:45

Snake and Adder ran though out the underground base racing towards the Metal Gear. Snake codec rang, 'Not now Otacon'.

'Snake I have some bad news…….. it's about Fox'.

'Is he ok, Otacon'.

'No Snake, they pumped too much poison in him……….He's only got a few hours left.

Outraged Snake punch the wall, 'DAM IT'.

Adder put a hand on his shoulder, 'Snake, you did what you could'.

'It was not good enough, Adder the man saved my life and I let him down'.

Adder made Snake look her in the eyes, 'Then take it out on that Metal Gear, its no good punching a wall'.

Snake looked at her for a few more moments, 'You're right, I'll go and destroy the hell out off it'.

Adder saw a small man walking across the room, 'Stop right there'.

The small rat like man stopped and looked at them, 'Pliskin'.

'Snatch, what are you doing here'.

'The boss is putting the plan forward, he's crazy'.

'Snatch get out of here and look for my friend Otacon'.

'Ok dude, but if I were you, I would get out of here too'.

'See you later, Snatch'

Snatch nodded and ran'.

Snake turned to Adder, 'I going to the metal gear, you keep the others out till I'm done'.

Adder nodded, 'You be careful, you still owe me a dinner David.

Snake smiled and ran towards the Metal Gear.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

12/01/2009 – 21:01

Snake ran in to the base where Metal Gear was kept, but it was already up and running, 'MIST'.

The head of the Metal Gear Cable turned at Snake, 'SOLID SNAKE, YOU WILL DIE'.

The hundreds of cables it had for arms flew at Snake. Snake shoot a few of them but some grab his arms and legs and pull trying to rip Snake apart.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

12/01/2009 – 21:12

Adder stood there alone for a few moments now then a bare chest man and short haired woman walked towards her. Adder brought up her cross bow, 'Stop there or I will shoot'.

The man laughed, 'You think you can kill a Spartan'.

'You must be Steel, I'm Adder'.

'You are right little one, I'm Steel a god of fighting'.

'Walk away dude no one needs to die'.

Steel laughed some more, 'A Spartan to die in battle is the greatest thing he could ever do in life'.

'Don't'.

Steel ran at Adder roaring, Adder shoot a few arrows at him and hit him in the leg, arm and chest, but he still ran at her and hit her.

'Foolish girl, I'M A SPARTAN'.

'Foolish man, should not talk during battle' Adder said as she drove a arrow into Steels heart, steel just sat there for a few moments shocked but he closed his eyes and fell.

Adder looked at angel, 'You want some bitch'.

'No I just want to be at a place I can call home'.

'Ok if there's no need to fight I won't'.

'The metal gear has a weak point'.

'How would you know'.

'I oversaw the whole of the building for that thing'.

'Can you tell me'

'Only if you can promise to destroy that thing'.

'I promise'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

12/01/2009 -21:19

Snake felt the cables pulling and pulling, if he didn't do something soon his bones would break and he would be no good.. Pulling his arm towards him, he bite at the cable and freed his arm, pulled out the hand gun and started shooting at the metal gear's head. 'ITS NO GOOD SNAKE'

Adder ran in with angel and saw snake being held in the cables, she was about to help him, 'No adder this is the chance we need'. Adder looked at Snake and said Hang in there, Snake'.

Angel pointed to the weak point and Adder saw it, it was a part under the cable were most of the power was put in.

Adder fired and her aim was true and hit the power box.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO shouted Mist.

The cable fell and Snake fell along hitting the ground, Adder rushed to him, 'Thanks Adder'

'IT'S NOT OVER' shouted Mist.

The metal gear powered up again, 'HA HA HA There's still power left'.

'Shit, what are we going to do snake'.

He had no idea what to do but he was not about to give up.

'Adder we'll both shoot it till it's little bits of rubbish'.

'NO I WILL STOP IT'.

Adder, Angel and Snake turned to see Red Eye.

'Hi Red, you don't mind if I call you Red do ya' said Adder.

Red eye smiled a little, 'No I don't and I will be no part of evil no more, I may not have a reason but before I go on, I must put right of what I did wrong.

Holding up his arm, it glowed blue, 'Adder, Snake I'm drawing my power back to me but it take a few minutes I need….

'Say no more me and Snake will cover you.

Snake fired and hit his shots at the right while Adder hit it on the left..

As Red said the metal powered down and fell.

'We did it'. Shouted Adder. 'No, said Red, It's not over yet'.


	8. Chapter 8

Metal Gear Solid

Dark Cover

Enjoy the chapter hope you guys like it.

Hi to venom and Adder

Chapter eight – Mist

'What do you mean Red' asked Adder, 'We kicked the metal gear's ass'.

'Yes but there's still Mist'.

'Let come out me and snake will give him, the one, two, bang'.

'Adder's right, the three of us can handle him'.

'You mean her'.

'WHAT' shouted Adder and Snake.

'You two can't see it but my eye can see right though her, she may look like liquid to you two but my eye can see her true from and I maybe able to kill her.

'Why can't we just do it' asked Snake.

'She may be able to fool you both and with my eye she can't fool me, she made me more powerful then she will ever able to be'.

Then there was a loud laughter though the room.

'Red Eye do you believe that I would give you a power I can't beat'.

A fog filled the room.

Red's eyes widen, 'Oh shit, she blinding me with the fog.

'I thought you can see though it' said Snake

'Her powers yes, but not a something like a fog'.

'So what do we do' asked Adder.

'If I can see her I can kill her with my chi'.

'Chi?'

'Yes Adder thanks to the power of my eye and skills I copy of others my chi is quite powerful'.

'Cool'.

'So what's the plan' asked Snake.

'I need you two to pin her down somehow'.

'Ok Red you can count on us'.

Adder and Snake stepped slowly though the fog looking for a sign for Mist.

'Snake, I have an idea, you go ahead while I do my part here'.

Snake walked up ahead, looking around, suddenly hearing rushing sounds.

Snake fries a few shoots, slowly moving eyes moving side to side.

'Snake you can't beat me'.

Snake fired a few shots at where he heard the voice from.

Snake then felt a cut at his arm, 'Shit'.

'You can't beat me if you can't see me snake'.

Snake know she was right, if he can't see her, he can't shoot her.

Snake felt another cut at his leg, snake fell to the floor, 'Dam'.

'DIE SOLID SNAKE'.

Snake set himself for the worst then he heard a scream, the fog left a little enough to see.

Snake saw Mist with a arrow stuck into her foot, turned to Adder and she was wearing night vision goggles.

'Red now' shouted Adder.

Red eye started building up his chi, 'Snake, Adder, I need you both to hold on while I build up my chi'.

Snake and Adder grabbed a side of Mist and hold on as tight as they could, Mist tried to throw them off.

This went on till Adder looked at Red and saw the dark blue chi forming a sort of blade like shape around Red's hands.

'Nooooo RED you can't kill me, I made you, I'm your god'.

Red rushed at mist with full force, and the chi cut all the way past his flesh at her back, blue chi blast out her eyes and mouth.

Her body fell and broke into mist and floated away.

'It's over' said Snake.

'Yes, we can move on'.

'And you can take me to that dinner'.

They started to walk towards outside.

'I must go' said Red eye.

'Stay with us, you helped us'. Said Adder.

'Yeh, join me and Otacon'.

'I still need a reason to fight'.

'Then you don't have to fight, just stay with us till you find your reason'. Said Adder

'I do it buddy or she will keep bugging you till you say yes'.

Red laughed, 'Ok fine you win'.

Adder shouted with joy and hugged red, he blushed a little, this strange girl would be the first friend he had.


	9. Chapter 9

Metal Gear Solid

Dark Cover

Enjoy the chapter and thanks to those who reviewed the story.

Hi to Adder and venom

Chapter nine – Death of a hero and a new friend

12/01/2009 – 21:57

The three of them were walking outside now, the night sky was breathtaking with all the stars out but one was falling.

They saw Otacon walking towards them, 'Thank god, Snake you don't have much time'.

Snake nodded, 'I want to talk to him alone'.

Adder, Otacon and Red waited near a jeep that Otacon drove from time to time.

Gray Fox was barely standing as Snake stood next to him, a few moment went by.

'Fox, I don't know if my friend told you this but…….but'.

'It's ok Snake, I'm glad of it, it finally over for me'.

'I tried to save you but I was too late'.

'Don't worry as I said I'm glad of it but Snake can I ask you something'.

'Anything'

'When I die, I don't want to come back, burn my body out to sea and Snake'.

'Yes Fox'

'I kick butt didn't I'

Snake smiled and hugged Fox, 'Yeh you did Fox, you kick major ass'.

Fox fell as Snake hugged him and this time he will never wake up'.

Snake had tears rolling down his face and gently let Fox down, Adder stood behind him as he looked at Fox, 'Snake, he was a hero'.

Snake couldn't say anything as he cried for Fox, Adder bended down and hugged Snake tightly, 'It's ok Dave, it's ok'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

12/01/2009 – 22:27

Snake built a small raft for fox and covered his body with gasoline, lay the raft in the river and took out his lighter, 'Fox I hope you find peace that you couldn't find in life and letting Fox's body burn as it slowly floated to the sea.

Otacon got a towel and give it to Snake, 'You ok'.

Snake nodded, 'Yeh I will be fine'.

Adder grabbed Snake's hand, 'Good then you can take me to dinner'.

'Did I say something about dinner'.

Adder smiled, 'Nice try Mister but it's no use'.

'Otacon save me'.

Otacon laughed, 'No way Snake I like my life'.

As Red eye walked beside them he smiled, he was not sure yet of what he was about to do but for the first time he was looking forward to it'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Their new base was huge, a load of rooms and computers.

Otacon was on the computers while Red eye stood behind him, 'So are you staying with us' asked Otacon.

'Yes I think so'.

'Of course he is' said Adder

'The more the merrier' said Snake.

'I still need time to find my reason'.

'Take your time, Red, meanwhile can you cook'.

'ADDER'.

'What, thought I just ask the guy'.

'Thank to my eye, I can cook a few dish's'.

'Don't listen to her Red eye, I'll cook'.

Otacon laughed, 'Snake cook. I rafter face metal gear'.

'Ha ha very funny Otacon, you can have nothing then'.

Adder laughed, 'How about we get a take away'.

'Sounds good to me'. Said Otacon

'Well I guess I can try something new' said Red.

The four of them walked out getting their fast food.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

13/01/2009 – 05:00

In a dark office with 12 people sitting in around a large table, a meeting was taking place.

'This is very bad for us, gentlemen this soldier was to be taken out'.

'He was a son of Big Boss'

'And we don't know a thing of Solid, Solidus use to take care of that'.

'Yes but he betray us'.

'That we I called this meeting, I have a person who has info about Solid'.

'Ok bring her in'.

A Chinese girl walked into office, she had long black hair and look in her early 20's.

Then she spoke, 'That you for giving me this chance, it's not everyday you can join the Patriots'.

'Tell us about Snake and Philanthropy, Mei Ling'.

She told them everything she knew about them this went on for a few hours.

'Good now we have what we need to set them up'.

'Is ray ready'

'Yes so is the tanker'.

'Good in a few months Snake will be on the most wanted list'.

'Yes they won't knew what hit them'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The End.


End file.
